From Enemies to Friends
by Ripped-Rhino
Summary: This is my first Star vs Evil fanfic and my first ever Tomco fanfic. I absolutely love the show and the ship. The story will include lots of different events from the show. The story is about how Tom and Marco go from being enemies, to friends, to maybe something more, and their crazy adventures and bad jokes along the way. The picture is not mine, it is by arrival-layne.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This is my first time ever posting on here and I haven't written fanfiction in a while so it might not be the best. This is a Tomco fanfiction. I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil, Tom, or Marco Diaz. I hope you enjoy the story and let me know what you think! Thanks! 

After trying to use Marco in order to get his anger management badge, Tom and Marco, believe it or not, started to hang out more. The first time they hung out was actually an accident. They had both scored tickets to see Love Sentence live and bumped into each other on the way into the stadium. The atmosphere was a bit tense between them at first, but after a while, Marco begrudgingly showed Tom where he was sitting in the stadium in case he wanted to "come over and say hi". They hung out a bit at Marco's seat and before they knew it the show started and the person next to him never showed up, so he let Tom sit there. They ended up having a great time at the concert, buying merchandise, getting late night snacks, and singing "Too Little Too Late" loudly at each other during the concert, along with every other song the band played. Generally just smiling, enjoying themselves, and forgetting anything they might have been worried about. After that, they intentionally started hanging out to test the waters and see if they could actually put the past behind them and become friends. They became BEST friends, hanging out practically every chance that they got. They ended up talking so much on Star's mirror that she got annoyed, took Marco to Quest Buy, and bought him his own wall mirror, plus a set of portable mirrors so he and Tom could both have one while on the go. They constantly joked about being mortal enemies, they had rant sessions which Tom found surprisingly helpful, and they would sass each other to. No. End. They did all kinds of things together on Earth, but Marco realized he'd never actually visited Tom where he lived. He decided that the next time they planned to hang out, he was going to insist they hang out at Tom's place because the curiosity was killing him. Later that night, Tom called Marco on his wall mirror. Marco walked over to it, sliding his pointer finger across the glass and accepting the call.

"Hey Tom!" He smiles happily, waving at the demon boy.

"Hey!" He waves back.

"What did you call for? Another rant session with Dr. Diaz?" He smirks, wiggling his eyebrows playfully before putting his pointer finger and thumb beneath his chin, looking dramatically into the distance.

Tom laughs loudly, shaking his head. "No, actually. I, believe it or not, wanted to see if we could plan a time to hang out." He looks into the mirror, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Marco pretends to be surprised, giving an over dramatic gasp and putting his hand to his chest. "What? The almighty demon prince, my mortal enemy! Inviting me to hang out? Preposterous! Preposterous I say! Utter blasphemy!"

Tom sighs, shaking his head, and lifting his hands in a shrug. "I know, I can hardly believe it myself. I, the great prince of darkness, stooping to such a low level. What have I become?" He really plays up that last sentence, even giving a fake sob as he puts a hand over his eyes dramatically.

Both he and Marco are silent for a few seconds before bursting out into a large fit of laughter, holding their stomachs and wiping tears from their eyes.

"I almost forgot how great of an actor you were!" Marco comments, his laughter subsiding.

Tom flips some imaginary shoulder length hair. "I know, I'm just so great." He smiles at the tan boy. "No, but seriously, want to hang out?"

"I would love to!" Marco straightens up, putting one hand behind his back, the other in the air with his pointer finger out as if a king giving orders. "But! I have a condition."

"Ah yes, what is it, Lord Marco?" Tom gives a fake bow.

Marco grins widely, losing the king persona. "We have to hang out at your place this time."

Tom blinks a few times, confused by the boy's request. "What? My place? Why?"

"Well, you've seen plenty of Earth, but all I've seen of the underworld is your room! The curiosity is killing me, Tom!"

Tom sighs. "I guess you do have a point. It's just so cold and bleak here though. It's not fun." He shivers just at the thought of the frigid temperatures.

Marco lets out a disbelieving laugh. "Cold? Tom, you live in hell. Literally. Your room is entirely covered in flames. You even have a lava waterfall! How is it possibly cold?"

"Ohhhhhhhh right, the flames. Now I can see why that would throw you off. See, that's just my personal heating system. Hell is actually freezing. Lots of snow and such. So if you want to visit me and see anything other than my room, I suggest you bring a winter jacket and a hat." He taps his chin in thought. "Actually, just bring all of your winter gear, including snow boots. I think we just got some fresh snow last night."

Marco stares at him in utter disbelief for a moment, trying to take in what he just told him. "Okay, I don't really believe that, but I'll bring those things anyways. Because why not? I've got nothing to lose." He shakes his head and turns to his closet, pulling out what winter clothes he had, even though the weather was rather warm since it was getting close to summer. "Oh, Tom. When should we hang out? When is this happening?" He continues digging through his closet, finally finding what he was looking for. He turns around, arms full of winter clothes, wondering why he didn't get an answer. "Tom?" He calls out, before the mirror disconnects. "Whaaat…" He looks around confused.

"How about now?" Tom whispers into his ear, suddenly popping up behind him.

"AH!" Marco jumps, quickly turning around and tripping, throwing all the clothes into the air and falling on his back. He sits up, frowning, slightly glaring at Tom. "You need to stop doing that! You can't just always pop up behind me. One day I'll have a heart attack and die."

Tom laughs, leaning down to offer Marco a hand. "Sorry, sorry. It's just too much fun. You fall for it every time."

Marco glares at him and begrudgingly takes his hand, standing up. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm fun to prank." He picks up his clothes off the floor and slips on his winter coat, gloves, scarf, and hat before stepping into his snow boots. "All right, I'm ready. Now take me to hell before I melt. It's hot."

Tom lets out a quiet chuckle. "As you wish." He turns towards the window where one of his servants is hovering with an elevator chained beneath him.

The other demon nods, acknowledging Tom as he walks up to the elevator. "Welcome back, Master Tom. Where are you headed?"

"My floor, please." He steps inside, Marco following after him.

"Yes, sir." He begins the descent to Tom's room.

Tom sits down in a large arm chair and gestures for Marco to sit as well, which he does.

Tom smiles at Marco. "Comfortable?"

Marco shrugs. "Aside from the heat, yeah."

"Don't worry, it'll cool down in a moment."

The elevator continues down for another minute or two. The heat, which Marco thought was almost unbearable a few moments ago, slowly started to fade, a cold wind replacing it. The elevator stops and the doors open, letting the two boys step out.

"This is your stop, Master Tom."


	2. Update Notice!

Hello everyone!

I didn't want to be that fanfiction writer that wrote a few chapters and then didn't update for a year or more, but here I am, I guess. I promise I read all your reviews and I really appreciate all the love! I feel really, REALLY bad and I promise to get better about posting because, as a person who reads fanfiction themselves, I know that this waiting sucks. I feel truly bad about not updating. I hit a major MAJOR writer's block as I was trying to write chapter 2, plus I've been super focused on graduating from college. I just turned 19 and am actually on track to graduate from college next spring! I'll also be taking summer classes to stay on track.

I know that this is no excuse and I'm not trying to use it as one. I've made a breakthrough with chapter 2 and have more ideas planed! However, I don't want to just post what I have for chapter 2 and leave you all hanging again. This means that I am going to try and write ahead by a few chapters, and in case I get busy down the road, I will have pre-written content that I can continue to post!

Having said that, I will post chapter 2 by June 20th at the latest! Please tune in then, and I hope you all enjoy the story!

\- Alyssa


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here is the update like I promised! I think it's a bit shorter than the last one, but I wanted to make sure I had a head start on content for Chapter 3. I'm excited to keep writing this, I have some new ideas, and I hope you like it!

Tom turns around and gives the other demon a smile. "Thank you, George."

The demon flies off, ready to pick up someone else. Marco looks around, taking in Tom's room.

"You know, I was too panicked and dizzy last time I was here to really appreciate your room. But it's nice. Well decorated."

Tom smiles at his comment. "Thanks. I did most of it myself. I should probably redecorate though. This was before I changed, and when I was still in my… Angsty phase." He cringes slightly, remembering how he used to be. "It was bad… So bad…"

"What? You mean you aren't still in that phase now?" Marco gives him a playful smirk, nudging his shoulder with his elbow.

Tom's mouth hangs open in a silent gasp. "Wow. How rude. I am SO much better now. I even dress better."

Marco laughs. "I know, I know, I get it. Your room now makes sense though… Well if you want any help painting and redecorating, you know who to ask!"

"Thanks for the offer, but I can just do it with magic, no problem." Tom shrugs.

Marco huffs jokingly, crossing his arms. "Fine, I see how it is. You don't want to learn about… My culture!" He puts the back of his hand on his forehead, letting out a few fake sobs.

Tom holds back a laugh and plays along, dramatically letting out a sigh and a drawled out "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. I guess I'll let you show me your Earth ways or whatever." He does air quotes when he says "Earth ways".

Marco switches back to his regular self and cheers, putting his hands in the air. "Woohoo! Heck yeah!"

"Oh! You wanted a tour of the place, yeah?"

Marco throws his head back in mock exasperation. "Ugh, yeeeeeees! Finally!" He breaks into a grin. "Yes, I would love one."

Tom chuckles, shaking his head at his friends' antics. "You're ridiculous. Follow me." He walks towards his large wooden doors, leading out into the hallway and to the rest of the castle. He flicks his pointer finger and both doors creak open, swinging outward, away from the two boys. Tom walks out into the hallway, pausing for a moment before deciding to go left.

"Here, this way." He turns on his heel and starts walking, leaving Marco to stare in awe out the large windows lining the long hallway.

Marco shakes his head, snapping out of it, and quickly scampers after him, the big doors closing and sealing themselves behind him.

Tom leads the way into a main corridor, Marco looking around with another agape expression on his face.

He breathes out a quiet "wow" as he follows behind the demon boy.

Tom lets out a light chuckle, slowing down to fall into step next to Marco. "Surprised that hell isn't blisteringly hot?"

"I feel like surprised is an understatement. No wonder you said to bring winter clothes. It's freezing. It's also breathtaking though..." He says while looking around to take in the view again.

"Hey, I'm kind of a jerk sometimes, but I wouldn't lie about something like this now that we're friends. Before, yeah, I probably would have lied to see you show up in a tank top and shorts and laugh my head off about how frozen you were." He cracks a mischievous grin.

Marco lightly punches his arm. "Wow, rude! I'm glad we're friends then, yikes." They both just take a second and smile at each other before Marco's eyebrows furrow together in question. "Hold on. If hell is supposed to be all hot and lava-y, then why isn't it?"

"I figured you'd ask sooner or later. I'll tell you the lore first. Lucifer, or the devil as most people call him, was an angel at one point. Once he was banished from heaven, he came down here to Hell because it is the furthest away from God's love. Which is also why it's so cold. And believe it or not, but the furthest away from God's love is actually in the middle of Earth. The other thing is that there's this myth where apparently Lucifer himself is completely frozen, from the waist up, in the middle of hell."

Marco stares at him for a few seconds, processing all of the new information that Tom just gave him. "Wow, that's a lot to take in. I can't believe there's so much that I didn't know. And that geologists were wrong. I honestly think that's the part that's tripping me up the most."

Tom stares at him blankly. "That's what got you?"

Marco nudges him playfully. "Hey, shut up. Yes, that's what got me. Wait, you said that was just the lore though. What's the truth? Because there's no way that the center of Earth can be molten and frozen at the same time."

"Ohhh, I see why you're confused. Let me tell you the rest. We aren't actually on Earth."

Marco blinks at him for a few seconds. "We aren't?"

"Nope. See, my people were apart of a huge war. We were completely decimated afterwards and needed to hide ourselves from further attackers. So, we made it seem as if hell were in the center of Earth because most people can't handle the intense heat that the center has. No one would dare try to come and attack us. But it's just a portal. A diversion, if you may. We're all actually still on my home planet, we just never left. You know how elders love their lore though. I guess to them it's just more fun to pretend we're actually in hell like the stories."

Marco stares at him, trying to take in all the information. "Wow, that's pretty crazy. And interesting. I love some good stories like that. Hold on. How do you know you won't get attacked again? You're still on your home planet. Isn't that dangerous?"

Tom shakes his head. "Actually, no. A few years after the war, we made peace with our enemies and set up trade. Everything seems to be in a state of peace, and I don't actually know of any other planets that fought after our long, bloody war. It probably scared everyone out of even considering the idea."

Marco gives him a warm smile and a sigh of relief. "That's great then. I don't have to worry about you up and disappearing on me."

Tom grins. "Awwww, that's so cute. You need me!"


End file.
